


Strange Ways

by tadakatsu14



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: '70s Porn music playing, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Band Fic, Big spicy Italian meatballs, Body Worship, Choking, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Foreplay, Groupies, Hair-pulling, Hedonism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lottsa Daddies, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Musical References, Nipple Licking, Reader might be your mom, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Space Daddy, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Two Daddies/One Slut, Underage Drug Use, Voyeurism, ball worship, cat daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadakatsu14/pseuds/tadakatsu14
Summary: Finally able to meet your idol backstage, Peter Criss, you hoped to fulfill your teenage dream of sleeping with him. Amid blowing him off however, you were caught by surprise by an unsuspected visitor—your second favorite KISS, Ace Frehley. Now your body, which you had meant only to share with Peter, was reluctantly but eventually enraptured by a long night of high, drunken orgies that left you with an ass, coochie and stomach full of cum—along with liquor as the latter's only counterpart.
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Reader, Peter Criss (KISS)/Reader, Peter Criss/Ace Frehley/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Strange Ways

A well-earned backstage pass granted you access to meet and sleep with your favorite KISS, Peter Criss. Finally, to spend time with Peter in all the glory that you have ever known him to be, with his tight black leather trousers, biker gloves, choker, 7-inch platform heels, aluminum studded belt, complete with the crisscrossed silver vest with—oh, papa, yes—nothing underneath. Peter and only Peter was what you anticipated, but so it turned out, you were about to be getting hit with more than you ever expected.

It was after you had already gotten acquainted with him, and were enjoying blowing him off, when you heard a familiar cackle from behind you which you knew to be Ace’s.

 _Wha-what the!?_ You thought. This was supposed to be a session between you and Peter—yet you haven’t a clue if this arrogant laugh you had heard truly belonged to Ace; it well enough could have been a supposition on account of your combined booze/gin and pot intake.

In any case, you were lightheaded, so you continued sucking off Peter until your sloppy lips were balls deep, leaving a foam of dehydrated slobber on his nuts. Your face felt heavier and heavier as you went along bobbing your face over his cock, your nose practically knocked into his abdomen each time you came down. This didn’t matter in the slightest however, because it enabled your throat to submerge over him; his pitching, elevating groans verified it.

Hardly breathing as you gulped him up, and hardly hearing either—his increasing moans seemed to be in the air and everywhere but not exactly in your earshot, but still served as a titillation, beckoning a moan in your throat as you felt a jolt of ardent frisson deep in your womanhood.

But what you thought to be a supposition turned out to be a reality as you felt the undeniable feeling of one’s heat emanating from behind you. Your ass was already arched in the air from being planted between Peter’s legs, so when you felt a second organ pressing at your opening, you jerked so quickly that Peter’s dick comically jerked out of your puckered mouth with a ‘pop!’

You gasped soon after when you felt a hand come down hard over your ass, then linger over the flesh as the hand squeezed your meat hard within its grasp.

 _“Who—who is that!?”_ You yelped; pupils widened not only from intoxication but in fear.

“Who else?” Ace snickered again, his gimmick.

He was not playing any games though, he didn’t seem to care in the least that he burst in on you and Peter’s session, and when you looked at Peter, you could clearly see he didn’t care either! He had a smug curl of his lip along with the dazed, stoned look in his dark eyes.

It was then that paranoia hit you and you wondered if this was a set up. You had no time to think on it long though, because Ace succeeded all too well entering between your lips. All of this did indeed seem like a set up to you, as sucking Peter’s dick gave Ace the lubrication he needed. He didn’t build up at all, he got right to pounding you like he never had pussy before.

You practically plopped into Peter’s thighs as you moaned and gasped from the sense of tumult that consumed you. You risked looking back, to place the voice to the face, to see if it really was indeed the Spaceman. It was unmistakable. First you saw the long, dark feathered hair, then the black lipstick, intricate triangular face paint stretching horizontally over his temple and brow line; seemingly iridescent silver toner under black lining. And with this realization, your mouth hung agape as he only seemed to fuck you harder.

“OH!! OHH!! OHh! AAHHH!!~” You screamed and flailed about, but Ace still didn’t seem to care as he continued to toss you back and force over his dick; very well treating you like an object meant to jerk his meat. All the while, he moaned loudly, perhaps just as loudly as you, but he often sniffed and snorted between intervals. It occurred to you that he might have just been snorting coke right before this.

You could hardly take it anymore as he continuously rammed into your cervix, and you moaned while also mouthing a silent, “No.” Just then, Peter was getting impatient, and for good reason. All this pounding Ace was doing left Peter with a front row view of your titties swaying. He propped his torso up by his elbows and said, “Come on kitten, you get back to pleasing daddy.”

He urged your face back down over his still moist erection, and you obliged him. Even if you were being dubiously fucked by Ace, you’d still do anything for Peter. It was, therefore, only with slight reluctance that you took Peter between your lips again.

What you soon found, thanks to Peter’s constant praising as you worked along his cock yet again, was that this was becoming very enjoyable. You had already had hints of pleasure between the pain of Ace’s savage fucking, but now it was on the verge of heavenly. You switched from the cock worship to ball worship, suckling on each fat, juicy testicle and rolling it between your lips.

You _really_ didn’t want to stop sucking those round mounds of chromosomal goodness, nonetheless, you were broken from Peter’s junk suddenly to moan, “ _Ahh god… Aahh,_ keep hitting me there, Ace—good god!!” He seemed to be genuinely grateful for your change in attitude, and rewarded you as such, but not without addressing his pal Peter.

“Hmmm,” He drawled, “What do you say, Petey? She’s your pet, am I allowed to please her?”

“No,” Scoffed Peter, continuing, “Let’s switch now, I’m in the mood for it.”

Peter was both drunk and high, but not nearly as shit faced as Ace. Even still, he changed his mind right after Ace pulled out of you; to your regret. He spoke up again, “Wait, wait, nah,” his Brooklyn accent prominent, “I’ll keep laying here. Come on up, mama.” He directed to you now.

Hearing him address you like that almost made you wild, so you obeyed him, and he was happy about it too. You were turning out to be a well tamed pet already for the Catman. Before long, you were straddling him, and he spread out a bit under you. Ace came around over Peter’s head, so it was obvious what was going to come next in this position.

You could hardly wait to have Peter in you finally, despite how good of a rough fucker Ace was, you couldn’t deny that it hit you with some regret that Peter wasn’t the first one who should have rightfully had access to you.

Yet this didn’t seem to matter to your Peter, and rightfully it shouldn’t. You were just another nameless groupie whore, one could suppose. It seemed more important to him to make you cum, and given the circumstances, that was quite a privilege to be bestowed from a rock-n-roll star.

So by the time Ace had positioned himself in front of you at the head of the bed, you willingly choked on his cock next, swirling your tongue around and marking him with Petey residue. There were no complaints out of Ace on this, he only grunted as he braced himself against the headboard, jutting his hips out some more. And if Ace wasn’t complaining, Peter wasn’t complaining either! He slapped both of your ass cheeks hard, beckoning you to swivel your hips over his cock more than what you were currently giving him.

“OOooh kitten, come on, come on,” he breathed, “Show Papa just how much he means to you,” and he was now cupping your breast, biting his lip and intriguing himself with how well your full, tear shaped tits fit into his palms.

You let Ace’s dick flop out of your mouth so you could look down at the Catman, the one you were really here for in all his gemmary and makeup—glistening green eye shadow platted over a painted white face. Your eyes trailed to those red, luscious lips which he was still biting, and it only made you bite your own.

It made your heart flap to see him looking up at you just so, his pupils so wide, it looked as though he was seeing everything in this entire, slopped up and bottle littered room accompanied only by the distinct smell of sex. Yet at the same time, his eyes looked far away, and the reverse pleased you just as well. All this perceptibility left you clenching at his cock, now buried in your womb. Your fingers tangled in his chest hair and he began aiding your ride by pumping into you, and your moans went from sonorous to raging.

“AAaiiguhh aaiiieeghhh Peeeeetteeerrr!!!” You were squealing like a hog running rampant in its pen, then collapsing into the mud with delight—except that the mud was going to be Peter’s raw ball load straight into your needy uterus.

Ace wasn’t feeling too well now with you neglecting _his_ dick, so he pulled you by the hair back to where you belonged, according to him. As if in a trance, your lips smashed into his dickhead and you opened your mouth as if it were second nature; which for a slut like you, it was.

He chuckled, “You’re not about to service his cock and not mine!” But he sniffed loud again after he said this.

Now Ace wasn’t about to be slowing down any time soon, because he had his own nut to get off, and as far as he was concerned, it was going to be every man for himself up in the room for the next couple of hours—if not more.

“Gguaaahh guuah g—guaha-ghhaaauhg-gagghh,” Was all that was coming out of the cracks of your mouth, lips smeared with wine purple lipstick.

And you were such a good cock sucker and rider, so much so, that doing both simultaneously seemed to become you. Any other bitch choking on a dick might only be squirming her tightened pussy around a man’s girth as a natural reaction. But you on the other hand, you enjoyed the obstruction of your air pipe, so you twerked, circled and bounced your pussy up and down, around and around over the spicy Italian sausage that was Peter’s.

He was clenching you at the waist, and you clenched him at the girth, and Ace clenched you by the hair. Everybody in this orgy was clamping down on something. All the while you were leaving a mess of drool to be collected on Ace’s dark, hairy balls. Luckily his hair was the only thing keeping your slobber from dripping on Peter’s forehead. That might be some drama!

But it was the case most likely, that Peter wasn’t going to mind it one bit; the saliva belonged to you, and it did have his _own_ cock juice in it; even if it was also mixed with Ace’s now! Sure, that’d be pretty gay to land on his head, but what’s that matter when you’re getting pussy?

This was evident, it needed no further proof, because he had his legs bent through the sheets now, his calves tensed up and began pounding into you himself once more.

“Aauuugggh!! TAKE IT…! TAKE IT…! TAKE IT ALL!” His groans bellowed into the room, bedeviling your sense of hearing with the seeping masculinity in his voice.

Due to the rocking Peter was putting you through with his wild cat fucking, you were choked rather hard on Ace’s cock, causing you to recoil until it had almost flopped out of your mouth, but the space-fuck wasn’t allowing it. He braced himself, then bucked forward. When you instinctively pulled away again, he yanked you by the hair and you were forced to endure both of your holes—the inferior and superior—being wrecked. If this wasn’t bad enough, you felt Peter slipping his thick thumb in your asshole; he obviously wasn’t satisfied until all your holes were filled.

You wanted to look down at him again, but your eyes were squeezed shut, tears running down both cheeks and your nostrils beginning to become clogged with snot as you heard both men almost competing with animalistic grunts. It was as if the men were racing to spill their cum-shots into different finish lines—your uterus and esophagus.

Peter was loving how hard your pussy was clinging to his beef, and Ace was loving how hard your throat was recoiling against his—everybody was loving something around here; except you, who could now barely breathe.

“AAaaughh, fucking _Christ!!”_ Exclaimed Ace, who clung harder to the frame behind him with his one hand. “I’m gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum…!!” He continued to repeat, until he unleashed a hot load of sperm straight into your esophagus. You hardly gagged as it went down, not due to experience but due to how deep in your throat he had gotten himself.

Once Ace squeezed out every last drop, he blasted off out of your mouth so he could lay back and enjoy the thrill of his high. Now, with the absence of Ace, you were finally able to appreciate Peter in his entirety, that feline smirk and big dick bonking around inside your cunt. By instinct, as soon as your mouth was free and you gasped for air, you began rocking back over his length without his aid. The only remnant of his control now was his fingers spread apart and clawing into your thick ass cheeks; and you knew he was doing what he did best—leaving scratch marks.

He was laughing up at your disoriented demeanor, still gasping for oxygen from your prior choking and your frenzied fucking with him. You looked much hotter to him now, in your desperation and slobber all over your glistening lips and chin.

“ _Ohhh baby,_ look at you…carrying such a _heavy_ load,” he smirked, knowing full well that he had just dropped a line from one of his greatest.

And you knew it too, and it made you that much wetter; you cried, “OoooOo Yes, I wanna service you and your load, cat-daddy~!”

Peter grinded the back of his head into the pillow now, looking like your words hit the spot for his ego, he growled between pants, “Good girl, good girl, keep bouncing like that and I’ll give it to ya.”

He wasn’t lying either, he was truly on the verge of squirting a ton of his nut-load through the roof of your birth canal. So you continued to rock your jelly against his erection until both your moans were the new competition as Ace now watched the climax.

“UUaagghhh!!” He groaned, emptying into you, then throwing you off him so he could have a smoke. He threw on a robe and left you behind, feeling like a lost kitten with only Ace staring over your discarded body with reawakened, hungry eyes.

He was leaning on his palms now, the dent in the bed sliding you closer to him as he sneered, “Sooo, you gonna share some more of that body you got, babe, or what?”

You were a slopping, drunken and stoned mess, so when Ace slid his hands between your legs and slapped your thigh, they fell open and stayed that way until he was mounted on you. Your only sign of protest was your pouted lips and mouthed, silent words with no discernable utterance.

You thought you were saying, “Nooo, I want Peter…Peterr…” but evidently, you only said it in your head—and no amount of these imaginary no’s were going to save you from Ace clapping your cheeks.

“Eeck,” he commented, looking over your wet, pink hole oozing Catman-nut, “I hope you’re on some birth control or somethin’ because he sure didn’t use a rubber.”

And he looked like he was rolling one on then and there, but your head felt so heavy, you couldn’t even lift it to make certain—not that it mattered now. Ace was sweating bullets, and his bangs clung to his face. You would have thought the time he got in respite would have been enough to cool him off, but obviously, the cocaine was speaking for him.

The next thing you knew, he had your one thigh gripped between his fingers, the rest of your leg thrown over his shoulder and spreading your other one far open. You felt something long and hard slick its way past your folds, and he exhaled, having Peter to thank for it.

He was rocking into you at a steady pace, you felt your exposed tits bouncing and constant flicking sensations at your nipples along with his snickers. Your eyes opened all at once when he would suddenly interrupt his pace to smash into you, and then fall closed again as your eyes got lost in the triangular points of his eye makeup.

It wasn’t long being fucked like this, that his steady pace began building up a pressure in your womb, trickling down over your engorged clit. Ace had his eye on it, and began rubbing it with two fingers, making you erupt into heavier moans.

“Oh yeah? You came here to see Petey but you’re gonna cum to _me_ , huh?” Now he made circles along your clit, and you squeezed on his cock in response.

Now you were clinging to the sheets, deathly afraid of losing yourself to this Spaceman who was now taking you too far out of this world. Suddenly, whenever he knocked into your cervix now, you saw stars, and when you tried to reel away from his length, he pulled your waist back down as to adhere to his laws of gravity.

Finally, this all left you heavily vocal just as Peter was coming back in from his smoke.

“AAUGHH AUUUUEEEACCEEEE!!” You wailed now shamelessly.

Peter shook his head as he walked up to the mess on the bed, blowing smoke over your body as you continued getting hammered by Ace. When you opened your eyes and saw who it was blowing the smoke, you gasped as if you were in trouble. But of course, this wasn’t the case, before long, the robe was sliding off him and he was on the bed once more.

You were losing now however, constantly screaming and stuttering nonsense, but there was no happy ending for you. Ace stopped abruptly to get some of what Peter was smoking, not like his strung ass really needed it though. Despite this, you tried wiggling against his swollen cock, rubbing your clit and clamping down on him.

“Mm, you’ve got a nice squeeze on you baby,” Ace commented, chuckling.

Just when you were really working back up your cum, Peter interrupted it all in a brief, playful altercation with Ace. Peter was demanding his turn, and he got it, but not exactly how you were needing it right now.

Ace withdrew, and right away, you were pushed on your side with Peter lying directly behind you, trying to poke his organ into your little asshole. You knew well enough this was his intent, when you felt his hands squeezing and prising your ass cheeks apart.

“ _Peter!”_ You yelped in protest, but it was too late.

You had no idea how his dick slithered into your ass, but it did. Likely, there was some type of lubricant used without your knowledge. As he began grinding into your ass slowly, still trying to get himself comfortable, Ace was laying in front of you, reaching his forearm down to play with your clit.

“EEeaaahhh!! AAhh ahh ahahah ahHHH!!”

Peter silenced all your moaning by placing you in a headlock with his palm over your mouth. Your back was arched accordingly, and this made your ass incline, poke more into him to his benefit. Ace used the opportunity to play with your full titties.

You lifted your one knee over the other, and Ace slapped your thigh, stimulated by the movement. Peter’s palm grew a little too warm for awhile there, what with your whore ass moaning and gasping into it. It wasn’t stopping him, he kept clapping into your ass, unbothered.

Although it was tough for you to so suddenly get flung into anal, it had to have been only 15 seconds into this, if not less, that you were fully into it and mentally begging for more. Whenever Peter withdrew, you attempted to throw your ass back and pull him back in. Finally, he let go of your mouth so he could prioritize steadying himself better to grind into your ass in a circular motion. He put both hands on your hips and began working your anal batter, and it was at this time that you could fully appreciate how balls deep he was. It was so good, his fat hairy balls kneaded so nicely into your wet pussy lips that you could feel it resonate deep inside—fully engorging your clit all over again.

Ace had distracted himself for awhile with sucking and nibbling your tits, but soon he was back to teasing your clit with his long fingers, making you squeal anew.

Peter was loving all this now and was ready to cum in you yet again.

“Ngghff,” he groaned, “That’s right, keep squeezing that asshole, sugar!”

“OOhhhh please daddy, daddy _yeah!!”_ you encouraged him, truly having the time of your life now as you were feeling your own orgasm on its way to reunite with you. “P-Peter! Ace!! _Ohhh,_ please don’t stop _that!!”_ Now you were holding your ass cheeks open for the man so he could yank on your hair and claw on your waist instead; the best part about spoon-fucking.

This went on, along with all the pressure, grinding, bouncing, prodding on your tits, nipples, clitoris, and soon—you were screaming your head off as part way through, Peter was loading up your ass with his gooey treats. Those balls were too divine, and they rubbed against you so well in their mushy goodness.

 _Balls, balls, balls, balls are so good. Yes balls, balls are so good and a gift from God, they hold the seed of life, yes they do._ That’s all you could think about in your fucked up and sky high mind, was how good those balls felt against your needy clit, lapping up your cum on those testicles, and how his cock felt buried in your asshole, sitting it there now making yummy Peter cum-ass juice.

So you had a big smile on your face as you came hard, pulling on Ace’s long, dark hair. Ace didn’t seem too bothered, so caught up in his cocaine high.

“AAhuhh,” Peter commented, “You know you are such a sweet thing, kitten…” he sounded like he might have been recording the tail end of “Nothin’ to Lose.” Given why that song was recorded, it made a lot of sense right about now. You sure had nothing to lose, alright. About the only thing you had lost in all this was some ATP.

Peter sat in your ass for a good minute, letting his goo ooze out until your anal muscles pushed his floppy dick out. What followed was that everyone had to have a bathroom break to wash their dicks, but you were especially in need of it; you knew this because you had felt a strong urge to dispel something—you knew what—from your anus.

 _“Acceee!!_ I _must_ get in there…! _PLeAsE!_ ” whined your pathetic ass.

But Ace was ignoring you because he was snorting another line of coke on the sink. His last line should have sufficed, but Ace had a little bit of a problem going on these days especially, but this will not be detailed, and instead will be left to NA—it’s time to be horny now.

Suffice to say, you endured just a bit of what felt like a liquidy shit down your inner thigh, but not too horrible, as the restroom became available to you.

And then it was back to the old grind—literally. No sooner had you laid back down on the bed, face first, feeling utterly exhausted and in dire need of convalescence, Ace was mounting you again and pulling you into a lazy doggy style position. It felt good enough, doggy style was always a nice way to feel those balls slapping and pulverizing whatever bit of strength you’ve got being on your knees.

He didn’t keep at this erratic fucking, throwing you around left and right. He withdrew and Peter was pulling you back into his arms where you felt you most belonged. He suckled all along your chin and jawline as he pulled you back on top of him, where you lied for now, soon making out with him sloppily. You felt there wasn’t even enough strength to resist hardly, not that you wanted to. Leaning into his body felt so natural, but what didn’t was Ace once again creeping up behind you.

You started moaning a “no,” into Peter’s mouth, but he silenced you with his lapping tongue. Ace was fondling your poking ass once again and seemed to be anchoring you over Peter more properly to help his band mate get his dick back in you.

You welcomed this help, as you gasped upon his sudden entry and moved into him, but what you didn’t was Ace’s hardness messaging into your formerly used arse.

You regained some strength in order to try to push Ace away; you just wanted to fuck Peter in peace for Christ’s sake! So you pressed hard into his abdomen, but he wasn’t having none of that. And unfortunately, Peter wasn’t either.

“Come on babe, be a good pet for daddy and let him have some of that ass too,” He thumbed around your areolas as if this was going to help you settle down; petting along your most sensitive spots as if you were indeed, just a simple pet.

You _were_ simple, it did move you; a moan escaped your lips as he took them again and again, nibbling along your bottom lip and pulling, feeling your teeth clang together gently. Figuring you had just needed a little more drink in you, Peter took the dark bottle of gin and put it to your lips, unbothered by some of it spilling on his collar. Guess its _cold gin time again._

Both men coaxed you into taking the bottle yourself, so Peter didn’t have to keep force feeding you like a destitute slut. You could hear Ace urging you to chug it, while Peter seemed to be the one with a bit more patience. Finally, he and Ace saw the look on your face that signaled your mindless resignation, so they knew the dicking down can finally resume.

The burn in your throat from your infusion wiped away the trepidation of the thought of having two cocks simultaneously in both of your bottom holes. And with that, Ace was buried in you, cooing you with the rock of his hips. This motion he brought about also pushed Peter inside your pussy deeper, and especially so now as you laid over him completely.

You arched your ass in the air ever so slightly, and this made everything feel a little better. You had the guitarist’s stamp of approval with, “Yeah baby, that’s better, good, good, just like that.”

It took some getting used to, but in no time at all, all the foreplay and kissing Peter was giving you made you wet enough to enjoy what you were getting into. Finding the rush that came with the sensation of two dicks gliding past the other by only a thin barrier of flesh delicious, you moaned with the strongest ardor of a true slut.

Who would have thought that you would be getting pounded simultaneously by KISS’ guitarist _and_ drummer, but you were evidently, a lucky groupie.

“AAUuhhhh yeeeeaaah…!! AAHHGUUUGUUUHHH!! OHH GOODDDD!! _OH FUCK!”_

You didn’t know much about anal prompted orgasms, but something certainly happened, and you were cumming on Peter’s dick now, finally. All that cumming and squeezing left Ace with a feeling deep in his own prostate that was rightfully out of this world, and now he began bucking into you, trying to blast off again. It was almost rancorous how he drilled you, so you held onto your favorite drummer as if for life—one hand tangled through his long locks and another around his neck. But he didn’t make it much easier for you either—he aided to your now overstimulation by sucking hard and biting your nipples that overlaid his face.

You busied yourself riding on Peter’s dick again, he prompted this, as he continuously pulled your now abundantly slick pussy up and down on his ding-dong. But all the same, your ass was so sore, and Ace laid a fat glob deep in that hole with a guttural groan that left him marking your ass with further abuse. By the time he was done, your asshole and both ass cheeks felt bruised, but really, your naturally milky white ass appeared crimson.

If you thought it was over, you were sorely mistaken. For round 4, you were flipped on your back to which Peter then fucked you missionary style. Before he had even mounted you, your legs were spread wide apart for your Cat daddy while Space daddy added some zest to the occasion by pinning your wrists above you.

Slick clapping ensued for some more time until Peter once again, came in your pussy raw. You heard all his groaning, but honestly, you were on the verge of nodding out from all your intoxication and subsequent sleepiness—though you still had enough energy to moan your ass off and bob your head from side to side in pleasure. This was especially true when Ace pinned your wrists with his shins instead, so he could switch to fondling your tits. He gave you upside-down kisses too, letting you moan into his mouth as Peter continued fucking you aggressively, sometimes even flicking your poor, abused clitoris.

And the night, or morning rather, felt like it’d never end. Luckily, no other KISS had intruded upon this threesome, but there was one thing you were _not_ aware of. Gene’s perverted ass was positioned on the floor, in the cut of the doorway, photographing everything from start to finish—his iconic, hedonistic smirk pulling back his full, black lips.

Truly living up to his demon persona, he chuckled, “ _Ohhh yeeeah_ ,”clicking his tongue with his usual, gruff cadence, “Wait’ll Paul sees this one, hehehe…” Obviously, producing pornography was another one of his fortes, and you were about to be shared amongst the boys in more ways than you were aware of.

Sure, you had bargained for a one on one session with your ultimate idol, Peter Criss—to you, the king of KISS. But looking back, the more KISS the merrier was all you could say. It’s not like Gene intruded; you found there to be something grody about him. And Paul being the youngest KISS was a bit of a turn off for you. But who else would object? So you made this preference clear by the time it seemed everyone was exhausted, at probably about quarter of 4.

Lying on top of Peter, you had licked over about every inch of his body and now spent your time planting sweet pecks along his midriff on up to his collarbone, trailing horizontally along the clavicle beneath.

“Ah, daddy, you’re so _good,”_ you whispered into his ear before nibbling along the fold with a lewd smile on your face.

Peter was eating up the adoration, himself having a long-standing praise kink. He looked about as smug as a king, before slapping your ass in response and giving you some returns in flattery.

“Oh you’re a fine thing yourself, pet. You’ve got just the right stamina to keep up with me.”

And now came the opportunity for a groupie bitch’s dream come true, one step at a time.

“ _Oh?_ Does that mean I can come back here again sometime?” you inquired with a tease in your voice.

“Hell yeah, nobody will object to that, baby!” Peter had hooked one arm behind his head by now, looking like he was ready for round 8.

Your moment of fangirling was interrupted again by yours truly. A slap came down on the opposite cheek that Peter slapped you; it was Ace’s long, thin fingers now gripping you.

“You got a whole lot to say to him, but what about me, hm?”

“You!” you teased, “ _You_ weren’t even invited, pig.”

Ace made a face as if he felt insulted, but it was truly in jest. “Listen, I don’t need no invitation, hunny. I invite myself to the party. Everyone around here knows that, okay?”

Some more banter ensued between you both, then Peter commented, “Oh, yeah. She likes you too, Ace. You know what _that means_ when the girls bicker with you like that.” He smirked.

“B-but I’d never argue with _you,”_ you added defensively, but Peter flicked your cheek after saying so, dismissing your comment with a scoff.

Now Ace interjected, “ _Yes!”_ he flung his fist like a boy, “Alright, time to pick which one will be your boyfriend, girl. You know… _oOoh, got to choose…!”_

 _“…who’s your baby!”_ Peter continued where Ace had left off, leaving you blushing not just from the proposition, but hearing their singing voices so close, live in the flesh. You observed both of their lit faces and frazzled hair with a deep crimson over your cheeks, amazed at how much of their makeup remained despite all the romping.

Still, you attempted as much sass as you could muster, seeing two of your favorite band members devote so much attention to you left you with quite an ego booster. You lifted your arms over your head, put your face to the side and finger combed your long, blonde hair into your palms.

“Oh, I don’t know if my daddy would allow me to have _one_ boyfriend, let alone _two.”_ You quipped, flapping your bouncy hair over your shoulders, then spreading your thin fingers apart, feigning concern for your nails.

Both men looked at one other, with their jaws damn near dropping, as if to say, _“Awooooga!”_ Gene, who was still spying, was sitting there with his tongue hanging out, but this time, not intentionally.

“Girl, how old are you?” Ace inquired with wide eyes, his makeup highlighting his curiosity.

“Sixteen,” you answered with a cute smile under your button nose and sparkly blue irises.

Peter spoke now with confidence sprung on by his reinvigorated lust brought on from hearing your age, “Oh well, if you’re able to stay out all night like this, I don’t think having a couple boyfriends is gonna be a problem. Besides…” he dragged his hands along your waist, drumming those thick, big Papa, nearly 32-year-old man fingers along your curves, “You know that I’m your daddy now, don’t ya, kitten?”

It was true, nothing excited him more than knowing he was getting a young, teeny, fresh, tight cunt to play with for an unforeseeable amount of days.

Snuggling into his chest once more, you practically purred as both men fondled you, one 14 years older than you, the other 8. It felt just like heaven, having a Cat daddy, Space daddy, and even an unbeknownst Demon daddy—who you may or may not spread your legs for—all to yourself.

It was the fall of 1976, not long after the release of “Rock and Roll Over,” and less than a year in full before “Love Gun” would be released. But with all the “Room Service” you were going to be throwing these two for the next several months—you just might have been the inspiration behind, “Christine Sixteen.”


End file.
